


Brotherly Love

by bimeetsstigma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Come Swallowing, Felix and Hyunjin are stepbrothers, Hwang Hyunjin has a Big Dick, Hyunjin doesn't know how to use his dick, M/M, Riding, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Switch Hwang Hyunjin, Switch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma
Summary: All Felix wants to spend his spring break doing is relaxing. He guesses that spending break fucking around with his step brother could be considered relaxing.I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY WORKS TO BE REPOSTED ON ANY SITE. IF YOU SEE MY WORKS ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 303





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.

"Try to survive the night boys, okay? We'll figure sleeping arrangements out into he morning." 

"Okay, mom."

Felix smiles at his mom, trying to keep his barely contained fury at bay. Hyunjin just waves the woman off, waiting until she closes the door before saying, "You're sleeping on the floor." 

"The fuck I am." Felix turns around to glare at Hyunjin. "Why don't you sleep on the floor?"

"It's _my_ room." Hyunjin's had that stupid smirk on his face ever since Felix's mom and his dad explained that Felix's old room had been transformed into a mini recreation room. 

While Felix fumed silently his stepdad had told him that they didn't expect both Hyunjin and Felix to be back home at the same time, and that they're brothers and should learn to get alone and share. They've only been 'brothers' since their senior year of high school, and the years building up to that had been charged with a lot of misguided anger as their parents got closer. 

They hated each other. Even junior year when their parents took the next step and moved in together, then the summer before senior year when they officially tied the knot. Felix had thrown an entire fit when it was suggested that he change his last name to Hwang, he hated Hyunjin and his dad.

"Aren't you supposed to treat guests nicely?" Felix pushes past Hyunjin to sit on his stepbrother’s bed anyway. "It's not my fucking fault they took my room away. I'll sleep on the couch tomorrow or something."

"I guess this really proves mom and dad love me more." Hyunjin barks out. Felix doesn't want him to get under his skin. Hyunjin doesn't call Felix's mom 'mom' unless he's trying to do just that. 

Hyunjin is dead set on working Felix up, probably hoping he'll up and leave and sleep on the couch tonight. But the couch is uncomfortable as shit and Felix wants just one night of decent rest before he has to suffer through back pain the rest of break.

When they've showered and dressed for bed Felix suggests sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed.

"Ew, I don't want your fucking nasty feet by my head when I sleep."

"Some people actually wash their feet, Hyunjin, and don't think the running water from the shower is enough." Felix grumbles, but rests his head on the pillow near Hyunjin. He turns so his back is to Hyunjin then shuts his eyes, already willing the night to be over. 

Felix wakes up to two things. One is Hyunjin having wrapped himself around Felix during the night, and the other is the painfully obvious erection pressing against his ass. Felix doesn't give a shit about Hyunjin being embarrassed and elbows him hard to wake him up. 

"What the fuck?" Hyunjin jumps away, voice deep from sleep.

"Get your dick off of me." Felix snaps. 

It takes half of a second for Hyunjin to come up with a retort, "Why? Makes you think about how small yours is?" Felix's dick isn't small, Hyunjin's is just huge. Something he learned one night when accidentally walking in on Hyunjin jerking off.

He and Hyunjin had been forced to shower together when they first moved in together just because the water heater sucked (Felix always thought that was a poor excuse their parents made for those too long showers the newlyweds took) and neither of them wanted to suffer through a cold shower.

Of course, Hyunjin did as teenage boys do, especially teenage boys that hated their new step brothers, and mocked Felix’s dick size because it was smaller than his. A sore spot for Felix back in the day, maybe. But not now.

"What's the point of having a big dick if you don't know how to fucking use it?" Felix turns just enough to see Hyunjin's face fall. 

"What?" 

"You think I don't know? You don't actually have skill, you just think it being big is all you need to stick a dick in someone and make them feel good." 

He's clearly struck a cord in Hyunjin, who looks a mix of confused, angry, and ashamed. "Who”

"Chan." Felix's friend once told him about a hook up with Hyunjin, and how the guy really just stuck his dick in and had sloppy thrusts and no technique. It was more than a little awkward telling Chan that Hyunjin was technically his brother. 

Just to rub salt in the wound Felix adds, "You left him so unsatisfied that I had to fuck him like he deserved. You talk a lot of shit you can't back up, big useless dick Hyunjin." 

How they end up wrestling on the bed is besides him. They've done it plenty of times in high school to know it could turn nasty fast. Felix doesn't want to spend break with another black eye. He's ready to stop it when Hyunjin freezes under him. Hyunjin never stops the fights first. 

"What?" Felix breathes.

Hyunjin responds by reaching down between them and squeezing Felix's evidently hard dick. "Losing got you hard?" Felix should be shocked at the action, but his mind isn’t even on that.

"You're the one under me, dick." Felix slaps Hyunjin's dick without a second thought, hard. He expects the man to lurch back in pain. Instead Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut and moans. 

What happens next doesn’t quite make sense to Felix. One second they're staring at each other, the next Hyunjin is shoving his tongue down Felix's throat, morning breath be damned. Even if he doesn't know how to work his dick at least Hyunjin can kiss the life out of him. 

Felix grinds their erections together for a second before he pulls back in shock. "We shouldn't be doing this." 

"Why not?" Hyunjin scoffs, "Because we're 'family'? Or you're scared Chan was talking shit and I actually know how to use my dick?" 

Fuck it, Felix thinks as he pulls his pants down. "You think I'm the one getting dicked down today?" Felix laughs. "I actually like getting off." 

Hyunjin doesn't stop the crude remarks even as Felix works him open, talking about how he can barely tell Felix has fingers in him. If Felix didn’t know where Hyunjin kept his lube, he’d have been content with using only spit and shoving his finger sin and making it burn.

The digs only stop when Felix pushes the head of his cock against Hyunjin's loosened entrance. They both stare at each other, knowing that if Felix pushes in there is no going back. Neither of them stop it as Felix pushes through the tight ring, and pushes and pushes until he's as deep in Hyunjin as he can be.

"That's it?" Hyunjin asks.

No, it isn't. Felix knows his stepbrother, so he shoves a hand over Hyunjin's mouth before he pulls out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. Hyunjin's gasp is barely contained. "Keep fucking quiet." Felix commands.

Hyunjin covers his mouth as Felix fucks into him, eyes screwed closed. If the way Hyunjin's cock is leaking is anything to go by, Felix is doing a damn good job at it. He finally touches Hyunjin's cock, marveling at the weight of it alone and the amount of pre cum that drips down to his stomach.

"You're so fucking wet, aren't you? From my dick."

"Shut the fuck up." Hyunjin finally bites back, once he's sure he has control of his voice. "It's not that good." Felix raises his hand to his mouth, licks it, before taking Hyunjin back in his hand stroking him. Hyunjin begins to fall apart, tightening on his cock and legs kicking out desperately. "Shit."

Felix has to agree as he feels his balls drawing up before suddenly he's releasing deep into Hyunjin. His strokes of Hyunjin's dick become messy, but it doesn't matter as Hyunjin's legs tense and then he's even tighter around Felix, eyes rolling as he cums.

They're both quiet as Felix pulls out, still catching their breath. "Fuck, we can not let mom find this." Hyunjin agrees because soon he's slipping his clothes back on and hurrying downstairs before either of their parents can wake up to throw his sheets in the washer.

They've erased all evidence from their bodies and Hyunjin's room by the time their parents wake up. They even throw open the window of Hyunjin’s room open so the smell of sex doesn’t linger. 

There's a hint of fear at their parents possibly having caught on when they get called down for breakfast. "Hyunjin, why were your sheets in the washer? I washed them before you boys came home." Felix’s mom asks her stepson, 

"I spilled some juice on them, I didn't want it to stain."

"I told him not to eat in the bed." Felix sticks his tongue out when Hyunjin looks over. 

Hyunjin's dad sighs, "I guess we were lucky enough for you two to survive the night. Felix, you want to take the couch now?"

"It's not the best to sleep on. I think I'll stay in Hyunjin's room for the rest of break. If that's okay with you, bro?" Felix snorts when Hyunjin shoots him an incredulous look.

"Whatever."

Their parents look on with glee. "We should have made them sleep together earlier.”

Hyunjin breaks out in laughter, followed by Felix. If only they knew. That afternoon, with music playing loudly in Hyunjin's room, Felix learns how skilled the man is with his mouth. 

"I'll fucking eat in my bed if I want to." Hyunjin snarls as he pushes Felix down, yanks his pants off. Felix expects Hyunjin to suck his dick. He gasps in shock as Hyunjin spreads him open, presses his tongue against his entrance and pushes in. 

"The fuck?" Felix can't even shut his legs in surprise, fuck Hyunjin and his muscles. Hyunjin forces Felix to stay in place as he eats him out, slow and messy. It’s not nearly enough to get him off, but it’s enough to have his blood thrumming in his veins and for his dick to get painfully hard.

"Let me fuck you." Hyunjin moans, barely heard above the music. "It's only fair."

It takes an excruciatingly long time for Hyunjin to work Felix open. Felix can't even come up with snark remarks about Hyunjin's skills or fingers because just like his dick, they're long and fill him so well that there isn't room to complain. 

And at least Hyunjin makes sure that Felix is loose enough so that when he presses in it doesn't hurt like it could taking a dick Hyunjin's size. 

"Fuck, Chan was right." Felix says not even three minutes later, "You can't use it worth shit." 

Felix has no issue straddling Hyunjin and bouncing on his cock, because Hyunjin's dick is just too perfect to not use. What a shame it’s attached to Hyunjin. 

Just as Felix really starts feeling it, body tingling and eyes drifting shut as he grinds down, wanting as much friction against his prostate as possible there's a knock on the door. They both freeze and turn. 

"What?" Hyunjin sounds annoyed as he calls out. 

"Can you boys turn the music down a little bit? Your father has a headache."

Felix scrambles for the phone to turn it down, calling out a "Sorry, mom!" 

"What do you boys want for lunch?"

Felix needs her to go away. "Anything is fine."

"Last time you said that Hyunjin didn't like what I made." 

"Anything is good!" Hyunjin chokes out as he brings Felix to a stop, forcing him to stay still so his voice can keep steady. "Maybe noodles?"

"Noodles okay with you, Lixie?" 

"Yeah mom." Felix doesn't wait for her to walk away before he's slapping Hyunjin's hands away. "You really need to learn how to use this thing. I'm working up a fucking sweat." Felix scolds.

"You gonna teach me?" 

"No, get a fucking fleshlight or something." Felix's eyes flutter shut when he feels Hyunjin's muscles under him tense. "Did you just nut?" 

"Yeah." 

Felix doesn't express his disappointment as he climbs off Hyunjin's dick. He really should have expected it. He can just jerk off. Except Hyunjin doesn't even let him get a hand around his still hard dick. He's pushed onto his back and Hyunjin swallows him all down in one go, nose buried in his pubes. 

"Shit!" Felix shouts, a little too loud, but he can't help it as Hyunjin swallows around him. Hyunjin uses his hands to keep Felix's hips firmly against the bed as he sucks him off. Felix's hands find Hyunjin's hair and pulls harshly at it, causing Hyunjin to groan low in pain, but he doesn't pull off to tell Felix to stop. If it weren't for Hyunjin's hands keeping his body put Felix is sure the vibrations from Hyunjin's mouth would have had him slamming his legs shut around Hyunjin's head. 

The heat coiling in his groin spreads, and he bites his lips to keep from crying out as he cums. When he cums Hyunjin swallows it like a champ. Just to be the asshole that he always is, Hyunjin doesn't take his mouth off even as he sees Felix squirming from the oversensitivity.

"I fucking hate you." Felix says when Hyunjin finally pulls off, hands going to cup his dick to protect himself from Hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin hadn't let go until Felix went completely soft.

"You keep telling yourself that." Hyunjin rolls his eyes.

"Maybe you can't use your dick, but at least you know what to do with your mouth." Felix wipes the sweat away from his brow. "I guess we can't have it all."

They make a promise to not speak of this ever again after break. But they have five more days until then, at they figure their parents always wanted them to get closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.
> 
> Requested through my curious cat, was later requested that I post this to Ao3.
> 
>   
> [Original Twitter Thread](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma/status/1244629284829958144)


End file.
